Der Flaschengeist
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Etwas exotisches! Snape hat einmal ein ungewöhnliches Geschenk von einem alten Schulfreund erhalten, dass ihm jetzt gute Dienste leistet ...Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser oder anderen Geschichten.


DER FLASCHENGEIST „Ein schlagend Herz ließ ach mir Satans Tücke" 

_(Richard Wagner: Der fliegende Holländer)_

Nur ein einziges Mal, in einem lange vergangenen Sommer, war Severus Snape nach Istanbul gereist, um seinen Schulfreund Yunus zu besuchen. Zum Abschied überreichte Yunus seinem Freund die grüne, bauchige Flasche, die Arkin enthielt. Arkin war einer der Geister in Yunus' Haushalt, jetzt sollte er seinem neuen Herrn und Meister Severus dienen. Arkin hatte dies demütig hingenommen, Flaschengeister erfüllten Wünsche, sie äußerten sie nicht. Und so war er nach langer und anstrengender Reise im Gepäckwagen des ‚Orient Express' nach England gekommen. Severus hatte die Flasche nebst Bewohner in seinem Studierzimmer unter eine der kleinen Luken gestellt, die allein etwas Tageslicht in sein Verlies brachten. Und das war nicht die einzige gravierende Veränderung in Arkins Leben gewesen. In Istanbul war es heiß gewesen, so heiß, dass die Luft über den Straßen flirrte. Hier in England war es bestenfalls warm, dafür aber sehr feucht, oft konnte Arkin durch die dicken Mauern den Regen prasseln hören.

Severus war kein schlechter Meister. Er hatte die Flasche entkorkt und Arkin erlaubt, sich frei zu bewegen. „Hier in Hogwarts gibt es so viele Geister, da kommt es auf einen mehr oder weniger nicht an," hatte er gesagt. Aber Arkin verging bald die Lust, die dunkle und feuchte Burg zu erkunden. Nachdem er einige Male mit Peeves, dem Poltergeist, aneinandergeraten war und immer nur in letzter Sekunde fliehen konnte, zog er es vor, im Büro seines Meisters zu bleiben, meist lag er in seiner Flasche und döste vor sich hin. Er sah seinem Meister beim Korrigieren der Schüler-Aufsätze zu und hörte mit ihm zusammen Wagner. Severus liebte Wagner, vor allem den „Fliegenden Holländer". Arkin, der alle Sprachen sprach und verstand, sang manchmal leise die Arien mit und fand, dass sein Meister und der ‚fliegende Holländer' viel gemeinsam hatten. Beide waren einsam, beide hatten quälende Erinnerungen, die sie nicht losließen, beide suchten etwas, dass sie nirgendwo fanden. Es waren die Rastlosigkeit, die Unruhe, die Schlaflosigkeit seines Meisters, die Arkin mit Sorge beobachtete. Severus saß oft bis in die Morgenstunden in seinem Büro und las, probierte neue Zaubertränke oder -sprüche oder er lief ziellos durch die Burg und störte die Nachtruhe der Bilder an den Wänden.

Natürlich hatte Arkin seinen Meister nach dessen Wünschen gefragt, das war nicht nur die Bestimmung, nein, es war geradezu die Natur eines Flaschengeistes. Severus hatte nur einen einzigen Wunsch: er wollte Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden. Arkin hatte ihn erschrocken angesehen. „Bedenke wohl, was du dir wünscht – es könnte in Erfüllung gehen," war seine Antwort gewesen, die einzig mögliche Erwiderung zur Ablehnung eines Wunsches. Das Begehren seines Meisters nicht zu erfüllen widerstrebte Arkin, aber es war ihm möglich, um Schaden abzuwenden, der durch den geäußerten Wunsch drohte. Und dieses Recht nahm Arkin sich Jahr für Jahr. Wenn sich sein Meister doch nur einmal etwas sinnvolles gewünscht hätte: ein Ende der Schlaflosigkeit zum Beispiel oder eine schöne junge Frau an seiner Seite oder auch nur gutes Aussehen oder Reichtum. Aber all das war für Severus völlig bedeutungslos, für ihn gab es nur die dunklen Künste, die schwarze Magie, der er sich nachts, wenn Hogwarts schlief, in seinem Verlies hingab.

So vergingen die Jahre. Arkin hatte in seiner Flasche schon lange jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Nur wenn Severus ihn anflehte, ihn zum Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu machen, wusste Arkin, dass wieder einmal zwölf Monate vergangen waren, dass es Sommer war, dass der Herbst aber bald kommen würde und dass ein neues Schuljahr begann. Und dann kam der Tag als Arkin dem Flehen seines Meisters nachgab und ihm die lange ersehnte Stelle verschaffte – Severus durfte Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten.

Und wieder vergingen die Wochen und Monate. Sein Meister war so glücklich in seiner neuen Funktion, dass Arkin mit seinem schlechten Gewissen kämpfte, weil er ihm die Erfüllung seines Herzenswunsches so lange verwehrt hatte. Bis zu dem Abend, an dem Severus, den Zauberstab in der Hand, davon eilte und nicht wieder kam. Der Lärm von Kämpfen war zu hören und Schmerzensschreie, schließlich nur noch Klagen und Weinen. Niemand kam in das Verlies. Arkin hätte es zwar verlassen können, aber wie in den vielen Jahren zuvor siegte die Angst vor Peeves über seine Neugier.

Das Verlies verfiel. Spinnen woben ihre Netze, Ratten flitzten über den Boden und warfen die Gefäße mit ihrem schleimigen Inhalt von den Regalen. Und es gab Explosionen, Steine fielen aus der Decke, einer davon zerschlug Arkins Flasche. Dann, plötzlich, stand sein Meister wieder vor ihm, doch wie sehr hatte er sich verändert. Das strähnige fettige Haar war wirr und ungekämmt, er trug einen wild wuchernden Bart, war noch hagerer geworden, ihm fehlten einige Zähne, und er blutete aus vielen Wunden. Mit letzter Kraft hatte er sich nach Hogwarts zurückgeschleppt und jetzt rief er den Flaschengeist: „Arkin, Arkin, bist Du noch da?" „Ja, Meister," antwortete Arkin ihm, „ich bin hier, Meister." „Ich habe noch zwei Wünsche frei, ist es nicht so, mein alter Flaschengeist?" „Ja, Meister. Nennt Euer Begehr, Eure Wünsche sollen Befehle für mich sein." „Ich habe nur einen Wunsch, Arkin, nur noch diesen einen. Ich sterbe, meine Verletzungen sind so schwer ..." Severus fiel auf die Knie in eine Lache seines eigenen dunklen Blutes. Mühsam, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht holte er Luft und fuhr fort: „schenke mir einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod, willst du das für mich tun, Arkin?" „Ja, Meister," antwortete Arkin mit Trauer in der Stimme, „ja, ich will Euch erlösen. Nimm das." In Arkins transparenten Händen war ein kleiner goldener Schlüssel erschienen, „Nimm das, du wirst damit die Pforten zum Paradies aufschließen und Ruhe und Liebe finden. Denke an den fliegenden Holländer, auch er wurde schließlich erlöst." Und Arkin umhüllte Severus, legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden und summte leise einige Takte der Holländer-Ouvertüre. Auf Severus' Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, dann starb er – ohne Schmerzen, so wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Arkin sah ihn an und weinte, weinte bittere Tränen um seinen Meister. Es war ihm nie bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er Severus geliebt hatte und wie schmerzlich er ihn vermissen würde.

Arkin wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, Minuten, Stunden, Tage – es war so bedeutungslos. Nach langem Weinen erwachte er wie aus einem Alptraum. Er würde hier nicht bleiben, sein Meister war tot, seine Welt zerstört. Arkin schwebte durch Hogwarts, die dunkle und trutzige Burg, die jetzt nur noch Ruine war. Die Natur hatte wieder Besitz von ihr ergriffen, Moos wuchs auf den Steinen, Efeu und Dornenranken wucherten an den Überresten der Mauern hinauf. Arkin schwebte über Leichen, die mehr oder weniger verwesten Toten vieler Schlachten. Das kleine Dorf Hogsmeade war abgebrannt, er konnte noch den Rauch riechen. Er suchte nach Leben, nach irgendeiner menschlichen Seele, aber da war nichts mehr, nur noch die Ruinen, die Insekten und die wild wuchernden Pflanzen. Der Geist wandte sich in Richtung seiner türkischen Heimat und flog der Sonne entgegen.


End file.
